The present invention relates to a convertible shirt.
Objects of the invention are to provide a convertible shirt of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, converted with facility, convenience and rapidity from a longsleeved shirt to a short-sleeved shirt, and vice versa, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as two completely different types of shirt, as desired.